


Our Ending Scene

by imabubblegum



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, My First Smut, Not Happy, Other, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabubblegum/pseuds/imabubblegum
Summary: I'm suck at summary : )
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 8





	Our Ending Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% fanfiction. 
> 
> I will using song from other artist please bear with me.

Yoo Kihyun, one of the most popular soloists in Korea, the prince of ballad, face of Korean advertisement, a song writer, music producer, tv personality and an award winning actor. He sold out his Gocheok Sky Dome concert in less than 10 minutes, he will be having his first concert after enlisting to serve his contract. 

His concert "Forbidden Love" is a concert that he dedicated to the love of his life, the love that he can't have. He has all the fame in the world, money, luxuries, but he is not happy. His family is living comfortably, his father is a doctor, while his mom is a curator, his siblings and all settled. 

He took bachelor in music at Seoul University, where he met Im Changkyun the youngest son of Dr. Im, the world renowned scientists who developed an immunisation for Lung cancer. 

Im Changkyun is a prodigy of his dad, he is taking BS Biology and BS Chemistry in the same time, most of his professors thinks that he can outperform his father one day, he is a Dean listers and scholar at the same time, he study the moment he open his eyes in the morning and until his closes hi eyes in dawn. He lives in a university dormitory but his father rented a single room for him since no one is willing to be a roommate of a nobel prize winner's son.

He met Changkyun, when he bumped him while the kid was walking and reading at the same time, he is running his ass out because he is late for his morning subject but Changkyun that brat makes the hallway his personal runway. **_"Hey you brat! this hallway is for walking not for reading"_** he angrily shouted and walked away. 

After a week, he met Changkyun in a plenary hall, they happened to be seated beside each other, the gathering was about Dr. Im new success on creating a new immunization for cancer, last time he invented lung cancer, but today he invented pancreatic cancer. Kihyun noticed that his seatmate is looking at the man speaking with all adoration and love, his eyes sparkles, he cannot understand why is that since the presentation bored him to death, why would he want to listen in science stuff if his major is music, fucking music, he will be a singer someday, not a random science guy. 

Two days after that boring presentation, Kihyun met Changkyun again, the kid is standing in front of a vending machine while counting his coins, it's not enough, he needed a coffee right now, he haven't slept for almost 48 hours now, and he is dying, dying to lay in bed and sleep. But his coins are not enough, he can't buy his coffee, he is about to cry when he hears a sarcastic tone behind him ** _"Hey... freak, are you going to buy or not?"_** Changkyun turned around and he saw a beautiful man, he is the prettiest, he has a milky white skin, his hair is brown and wavy, his eyes are sharp and intimidating. **_"I'm sorry...sunbae, you may go ahead, I'm short with some coins"_** Changkyun bowed and gave way to the pretty man. 

It was a chilly morning when Kihyun arrived at the university, he went straight to his classroom and greeted the only friend he has, Chae Hyungwon. They become friends from the start of the class, Hyungwon is tall and handsome, he is majoring in music as well, since his family own Starship Entertainment. They shared the same attitude, straightforward and sarcastic, they both came from a well off family as well. **_"What's the commotion downstairs?"_** Kihyun asked the sleepy Hyungwon, "Ah...you mean at the Science department?.. hmmm the little bird told me that Dr. Im's son is studying at this university as well" he answered. ** _"Dr. Im .... the nobel prize winner?"_** **_"Yes! that genius have a son who is more intelligent than his father, taking bio and chem, dean's lister and scholar..imagine having an IQ of 192"_**

Changkyun hates his instant fame, most of the people greet him, but they are fake. Before they did not know anything about his father, everyone did not pay any attention to him, no one greeted him good morning, no one asked him to join their table during lunch, he is just a random science guy. But today, the whole university knows his identity. Thank you to his best friend loudmouth, Lee Minhyuk. He is a business management student, but he has known Changkyun since he was 2 years old, their fathers are best friends after all. **_"It was you fault, Min hyung!"_** the youngster whines, **_"I love the solidarity I have, your mouth is enough to ruin my quiet world, I don't need to have the whole university's attention"_**

_" **Oh...really? you need to have new friends Kyunie... I'll be graduating soon, you'll be left here alone"**_ Minhyuk is a 4th year university student, while Changkyun is in his 2th year. _**"I know..but you know I'm shy...and who would want to be friend with a science nerd like me.....but hyung, I saw someone last time...he..he's..er..pretty"** _Minhyuk jumped and amused on what he is hearing, his best friend have a crush, out of excitement Minhyuk hugged him and pat his head like a puppy.

**_"OMG! my big baby is no longer a baby now...tell me, tell me who is that special pretty guy that you are talking about"_**

****

**_"Hyung... I don't know his name, but I think he's from music department since his ID lace is color brown"_ **

****

**_"Music? you say... tsk tsk piece of cake baby! I know almost everyone on that department"_ **

****

_**"Hyung... you basically know everyone in the university...but please... don't okay? he is not my crush... well yeah, a bit of a crush...just leave it.. and no! I will not talk to him"** _

__

_**"You know I hate that you... I hate that you can basically read my mind... science nerd"** _

__

_**"But... you love me"** _

__

_**"Yeah...yeah..... big baby"** _

The music department will be having a concert to celebrate the founding of their department, its a concert to showcase different kind of talent they have, all student is invited since the concert will be held at the track and field ground, when Minhyuk heard about this he dragged and forced Changkyun to watched the show with him, he stole Changkyun ID and present it to the organizer to get a front row seat, of course is a great opportunity for the music department to have Changkyun watch them, he is a son of a nobel prize winner after all. The show starts at 6PM but as early as 2PM Minhyuk is bothering Changkyun to get ready. 

Minhyuk pulls a black Gucci skinny jeans, he partnered it with plain white Burberry tee and Nike Peaceminusone shoes. He put some light BB cream to Changkyun's face and styled his hair a little, made him wear the Rolex his father gave him and sprayed some cologne and done, the nerdy science guy is now a hottie untainted boy.

**_"This is too much...hyung! they look at me like a juicy hamburger"_** he hid behind Minhyuk while the two of them walked towards their seat. They had all the attention the moment they stepped inside the venue. **_"I told you baby... you're cute and er juicy" ._**

****

They enjoyed the show at some point, everyone in the music department is indeed talented, some of them can outshine idols with their singing and dancing, the most awaited stage is of course Yoo Kihyun's stage, he is one of the best and their a lot of rumors that he is being scouted by big labels but he opted to finish his studies first. 

He stood proudly on stage wearing leather black skinny jeans, white tee and leather jacket, he also had earrings and accessories he bowed to the crowd and started singing. 

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for faith-departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
But I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

_My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

_Yeah, this is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, got to make your own breaks_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

_My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

_My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

_And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

_My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_

He sung Bon Jovi's it's my life he really love that song and the meaning it have to him, no one knows that he is gay aside from his closest circle of friend, his father will kill him if he knows his sexuality, he used to bring girls to their house just to proved that he is a "man" and his father like the idea of his only son is dating. 

The performance of Kihyun caught the science guy's attention, he fixed his eyes on the stage, he did not blink, he did not know if he breathed either. _"So...the mighty Yoo Kihyun is my baby's crush?"_ his friend teases him with a smile **_"No....he is really good that's why"_** the younger defended himself and just continued watching the next act. ** _"you cannot lied on my gay radar you little shit.... but too bad he is straight baby"_** he said while caressing Changkyun's cheeks. 

****The night was finished some of the student go straight to their house to rest but not Kihyun, he is now to unknown girl house, kissing her like there no tomorrow they met earlier and now they are taking off each other dress, they did not make it to the bedroom he pushed the girl on the couch ** _"I want you know angel....can you do my dick a little favor? why you don't open that bitch mouth of yours and suck it"_** he sultry said the girl did not need to tell twice, she open her mouth and lick the length in front of her, she did like a kitten small licks from the bottom of the shaft to the top, then she suck, she licks again and take him down in one go, Kihyun was amuse that the girl does not have any gag reflex at all, few more sucking and he knows he might come in any minute he pulls the girl off him and told her to strip _"I think you're a whore so no need to prep you come here angel ride me...and just so you know I want to hear you scream while you fuck me"_ the girl position herself to Kihyun's dick and slowly sit on it, he rock herself up and down, Kihyun just hold her hips for suppot **_"Oh...hmmmp op...pa your so huge, fuck I think I might cum"_** she is a mess he ride Kihyun fast and rough, he touch her clit to add sensation he feels it, he might cum any moment now he told the girl to go off and go on four he trust her from behind he made it more rougher and faster, and then there a knot in his stomach he took his dick out and palm himself until he came on the girl back. After they had that sex, he got up and clean himself he help the girl too and ** _"this is a one night thing, thank you I enjoyed" and left._**

He went home like nothing happened, washed his body, put a boxer on and drifted himself to sleep. 

A few weeks after that event everything change, Changkyun had an opportunity to get close to Kihyun, they started talking when the science guy unintentionally left his notebook at the cafeteria and Kihyun found it, he gave it back to Changkyun, after that awkward interaction they met in a grocery store as well they go on shopping together while talking random stuff about school, after the grocery shopping, they met again in a cafe but that time Kihyun seat with Changkyun. 

**_"Are you a stalker or what? I kept on bumping on you"_ **

****

**_"No..hyung..it's just coincidence"_ **

****

**_"Well... hey science guy... are you dating Lee Minhyuk"_ **

****

**_"No! hyung... he... am.. my best friend"_ **

****

**_"ahhh.. I see I thought you're into guy"_ **

****

**_"yeah.."_ **

****

**_"yeah?"_ **

****

**_"yeah.. I'm gay"_ **

****

**_"Oh... I didn't know... sorry"_ **

****

**_"ahh... don't be my dad says I should not get affected with people who find me weird"_ **

****

**_"your..your dad knows?_ **

****

**_"yeah.. and he is okay as long as I wont have sexually transmitted diseases which I will not have... I'm virgin"_ **

****

**_"ohhh good, that's nice"_ **

Their interaction did not end with the cafe, they texted everyday, they have lunch during Wednesday, Kihyun spent the weekend in his house since its big and has the fastest internet connection within the university. One month turned into two then three, it's been three months since they have that set up but Minhyuk is not happy, he loves Changkyun like a little brother and he knows that sooner or later his brother will get hurt with the set up they had. 

**_"Im Changkyun... I know you like him, but you need to stop being like a dog, you follow him like anywhere he asks you.."_ **

****

**_"hyung.. that's not it... I really like spending time with Kihyung hyung... you know"_ **

****

**_"I fucking know okay! but at the end of the day you will get hurt... you know why?"_ **

****

**_"hyung...please just let me be"_ **

****

**_"you will got hurt because that guy will wrecked you and dumped you! he is gay! for fuck sake!!! but he is scared to come out! I just want to protect you.. "_ **

****

**_"I know... hyung thank you... but let me okay? I'm not a kid anymore"_ **

****

**_"fine! but if that fucking Kihyun hurt you will kill him! you got that?"_ **

Kihyun told Changkyun that he is gay and explained his situation, his conservative family and his dream to become a singer one day, he also told the younger that the flings and one night stands he had that facade to protect his identity. He also told the younger that he started to like him, like "like him" in very romantic way, he hug the boy and **_"I wish I can date you..but you know I can't"_** he caress his cheeks and kiss it ** _"I hope my family will understand me but they will not"_** he put the younger into his lap and hug him again. 

**_"I like you too..."_**

Everything was fast, they did not know who started it first, they are french kissing Kihyun licked Changkyun's lower lips and asked for an opening, the younger was moaning it's too hot for his body to handle, he can feel Kihyun's bulge he is sitting on it anyways. Kihyun licked his neck and sucked it, he marked it, he made sure that the younger will need to wear a turtleneck to cover it, **_"take off your shirt baby.. I want to see you"_** he took off his shirt and threw it somewhere **_"take off your too...hyung....."_** he whines. Kihyun lay him on the couch as he took of his boxer as well **_"I will make you happy baby... do you trust me"_** he asked **_"yes...hyung..please..."_** he took it a cue that he needs to start, he kiss Changkyun's neck again, down to his bare breast, his nipples and the younger moan ** _"you like it baby?"_** he continue nipping Chnagkyun's nipple while he drew circle to his stomach, he gently touch Changkyun's dick it long and thick for him in all honesty ** _"Oh..... hyu..ng too much.."_** he smiles it is his first time having sex with a guy but that does not mean he can't do a good job, what's the use of porn anyways. He licks Changkyun's length and the boy started to moan loudly **_"hyung!..ohh fuck.. why... oh.. fuck"_** he continue to lick him and sucked him deep, he hears Changkyun's cries and moan on the same time, the boy is shaking beneath him and then his firist orgasms arrived. ** _"Baby.. can I do it?"_** and he nodded. Kihyun sucked his three fingers in front of Changkyun he licked and sucked it just the way he did to him, when he think that his finger is wet enough he gently touch Changkyun's rim, he needs to do it with care, he tried to push one finger in and **_"Oh! hyung...it hurts!"_** the younger cries **_"baby...relax, I got you..okay?"_** while he put his finger in and out he licked the other's nipple again, when he notices that he is getting more relax he put another finger and tries to scissor him open, the boy now is moaning mess again, his face is flushed and he starts drooling from all the new sensation he is feeling **_"I'll be adding one more baby...."_** and he adds his third finger he put it deeper touching the other's prostate ** _"oh..hyung...again..please"_** he fucked the younger prostate with his hand and after a few more he pull out and spit in own dick to make it as lube **_"are you ready baby?"_** he asked and then slowly put himself in **_"hyung......wait...too full"_** he stayed inside him and kissed him again when he feels that Changkyun is moving he starts to move too, slowly he pull out and push in **_"faster hyung...."_** he fucked him faster now he feels like heaven no one from his one night stand made him feel that way he is too tight and too warm ** _"im... hyung... im.._** " he grabbed the younger dick and touched it. Their moans were loud and after a few more minutes they both came. Kihyun stand up and clean himself, he cleans Changkyun as well, the kid is so wrecker that he can't move, he assist him towards to his bedroom and tucked him to sleep **_"don't go..stay" "I will baby..now sleep"_** when the younger is fast asleep he left. 

Once he woke up the room is empty his body is sore he checked his phone and found a message from Kihyun that broke his heart 

_From Ki-hyung_

_I'm sorry about what happened, I know I cannot give back what I took, again I'm sorry please let's not talk anymore._

_Take care_

He dropped himself on the floor and cried, he can't breathe but he knows he needs to breathe. His pain is aching too much, tears are flowing into his face like waterfalls without any hesitation he dialed Minhyuk ** _"Min hyung!"_** without any due diligence Minhyuk rushed to Changkyun and he was devastated with what he saw, his brother is on the floor crying himself out, his body is full of marks and love bites **_"what he did! Im Changkyun you need to fucking tell me what that fuck did to you!" "no hyung...please no...please"_** he hugged him and let the kid cries in his warmth once he relaxes he pull him to the couch and goes to his bedroom, he grabbed a clean shirt and towel, he put the cloth to Changkyun and he also wet the towel and clean the kid's face, he get a water and let him drink he hug him again because Minhyuk knows there's nothing he can do for now, his brother needs him. 

Once Changkyun relaxed, he asked for food, they ordered chicken and ate silently. _"hyung.. I will take the scholarship at Stanford..I will tell dad that I want it now....like now" "hey baby... don't you think it's too rush" "Min hyung please don't call me baby.. I hate it"_

Changkyun's father facilitated his transfer to Stanford no one knows about it except from Minhyuk, he arrived in California with his mom, he have his own house Escondido Village it near in his campus, he have a single bedroom as he requested to his father, he also have his own car for his convenience. His mom gave him a black credit card under his name so he can buy anything he wants, while his father promised him to visit him as soon as his schedule allows. 

He slowly adapted to his new environment and there he met a new friend Lee Jooheon, they shared most of everything since they are the only Korean in class, Joo is not well off but intelligent he got a full scholar but need to work on part time to pay his rent and buy his needs, Changkyun ask his dad if his friend can stay with him since the house is too big for himself, he got an approval Joo still works his part time job but save the money he got to buy foods for them and some he sent to his family in Korea. 

It's been two months but Kihyun did not hear anything from Changkyun at all, he did not even reply to his message, it's a good thing since he did not need to deal with him anymore but he miss him, he still remember the warmth, his sloppy kisses and all. He even visited his home but no one is answering the door, he is walking towards the younger home again today hoping that he could apologize for what he did and ask for another chance. And, then on Changkyun door way he met the raging Minhyuk 

**_"what the fuck are you doing here?"_ **

****

**_"I'm here to talk to him... to say sorry"_ **

****

**_"sorry your ass..you wrecked my bestfriend and left him like a whore!"_ **

****

**_"sorry... I was scared..."_ **

****

**_"I don't care if your gay dick is scared or what! you made him leave the country and study abroad away from his family, away from me!"_ **

****

**_"he...what? where?"_ **

****

**_"do you think I will tell you? he is doing okay now... pursuing his dreams.. so please let him alone"_ **

****

**_"I want to talk to him... please let me talk to him"_ **

****

**_"I need to die first.. Yoo Kihyun.."_ **

3 years passed, Yoo Kihyun is the new name in Korean Music he debuted as a soloist with his first solo album title "Lost" with the title track "All In" his solo debut became hit in Korea, he was called the rookies soloist of the year, in a week he achieved perfect all kill in all music channels and won 1st in every music shows. He also became an ambassador of a luxury brand. 

  
3 years passed, and Im Changkyun is now making his own name in science, he has a Biochemistry and Molecular Biology degree and works as Biochemist Research Associate at Gilead Sciences. 

  
4 years passed, Yoo Kihyun released his second studio album title "Guilty" with the title track "Blind" just like his debut album his recent release has a massive success, he even reached US chart with his song Blind, he had interviews from Billboard, US MTV and Ellen. 

  
4 years passed, Im Changkyun is now a Senior Biochemist, he has his own office and many of his research thesis is approved, he also gets to teach at Stanford during weekends as part time.

Been 4 years since that incident happen, he did know any news about Kihyun, he begged Minhyuk not to tell him, but right now sunday afternoon he was resting on his penthouse, he saw the face he refused to see, the smile who hurts him, he saw Kihyun doing an US interview, he can speak English well, just like what he thought he is now a successful singer like the older man always wanted. Without thinking he grabbed his phone and searched for Yoo Kihyun his music and any new news about him, he played his recent song blind. 

_Your existence glimmers before my eyes  
Please don’t disappear and stop like ice  
Stop as you are  
Maybe we are playing a game of ice tag  
Don’t stare at me weirdly  
I’m only devoted to you  
Yes I know that I always say what I want  
That’s how you can shine, when I am with you  
_

After playing blind he plays his debut song All in.

_May I steal your heart?  
May I protect that heart?  
If I fall several times and get hurt  
Will you accept my surrender?  
Sir yes sir, I’m saluting to your lips  
I swear on your name  
I’m not playing around, I put my life on the line  
I’ll protect you_

He throws his phone and it breaks into pieces, 4 years have passed but he still can't move on. He forced himself to stand up and went to his bathroom, a warm shower might help him think, once done he put on simple black jeans and grey tee and his black varsity jacket, grabbed his wallet and car key. He drove to the nearest mall to buy a new phone and grab something to eat, he went to an Apple store to get a replacement for his broken Iphone. Once he went to a Korean diner to eat, he was eating peacefully when a group of bodyguards stepped inside protecting someone, he just ignored the commotion and continued eating his meal not until one of the waiters said "Is that the famous Yoo Kihyun?" he automatically stopped eating, he dropped his spoon when he noticed that there's an intense gazed on him, he was there his nightmare is looking at him, he felt tha oxygen left his lungs for a while, he can't move but I think the angels above loves him so much when his phone rings and Joo is calling " ** _Honey..why?" "Oh... yeah, it's on the cupboard..yeah.. going home now, bye"_** after that conversation he pulls up dollars on his wallet and stands up, walks away from the restaurant, walks away from Kihyun again.

He can't believed it too, the boy he longed for so longs he now in front of him, he wants to run to him, hug him and says he is sorry but he can't not when everyone is watching, his bodyguards is with him, there's a lot of fans outside with there camera on, the media he cannot let a scandal ruin his career. But his heart tore into pieces when he heard the word "honey" "going home now" he might move on now, ** _"lets eat quickly I want to go home to rest"_** he told his staff before seating to the table reserved for them. 

Kihyun stayed in US for about a week and he did see Changkyun again, that's for the better he always thought but his heart is missing him so much, he looks so handsome his does not have his chubby cheeks anymore, his body frame changed too, he got a wider shoulder his hair is ash blonde he got piercings too, but his eyes is sad and angry. Their life continues as it is, Changkyun went back being a science nerdy guy that he is, working his brain and ass out, while Kihyun continues with his hectic schedules and appointments. 

Another year has passed and there's no signs of hope, Kihyun sends a message to Changkyun's number since the day he knew that he flew away, away from him. 

_To Changkyun_

_Happy Birthday, Kyun._

_To Changkyun  
_

_You changed, you look more handsome now, I'm sorry._

_To Changkyun  
_

_I know... its my fault..please I'm so sorry._

_To Changkyun  
_

_I miss you._

_\- Seen_

"Seen" after 4 years that the first time Kihyun saw Changkyun saw his message, he felt happy he knew it's a good start for both of them, after 30 minutes of battling his own urges he sent another message and hoped for a reply. 

To Changkyun 

Can we be friends again, I know it's too much to ask, but I really miss you, 4 years of longing for your forgiveness is too painful for me, I won't ask for anything. I just want us to be friends again... 

_To Yoo Kihyun_

_this is not Kyun... btw._

_To Changkyun  
_

_Sorry? this is Im Changkyun number?_

_To Yoo Kihyun_

_yeah.. but he gave me this phone.. sorry, so I'm using it now, its Jooheon I'll tell him that you message._

_To Changkyun_

_Are you... honey?_

_To Yoo Kihyun_

_yah.. gtg._

He stopped sending messages to Changkyun older number, it's his fault anyway, he is scared that he might be judged for his sexuality, he is scared for his parents disappointment, he just wished that they will meet again, soon. 


End file.
